


Fall movies and a Confession

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter being a good boyfriend, Peter says "I love you", Sweater weather, fall - Freeform, he spoils her but who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby





	Fall movies and a Confession

Halloween is approaching the state of New York with a bang as decorations are displayed at every angle. Michelle loves Halloween, mainly because it’s scary, but she doesn’t like going out to get candy. 

This year is different...somewhat. But they're not going out for Halloween. 

Midtown decides to give the students the day off since the holiday falls on a Friday, and a three day weekend was for the better for anyone. 

Peter, on the other hand, usually goes out as Spider-Man to get kids candy and a friend. He remembers MJ mentioning the lack of hoodies in her home. He spends his money to buy hoodies, pumpkin pie, and herbal tea. On impulse, he buys enough food for his spider metabolism; mainly pumpkin-related except for cheese pizza rolls.  _ She likes herbal tea like it’s going out of style.  _

The funny thing about all of this: MJ doesn’t know what’s going on because she’s at the library. He’s planning on telling her that he loves her. He sends a text to her. 

_ Peter: Hey, I have a surprise for you when you get home.  _

_ MJ: LOL, this should be good! I’ll be there in a bit. Can you tell me what it is? _

_ Peter: It won’t be a surprise if I tell you.  _

_ *** _

Peter cooks the food and makes the tea and sits the contents on the counter to load up Netflix and the fall movie collection. 

After about twenty minutes, the door opens and MJ walks in to see the food and Peter. 

“Hey, what is this?” She asks as she walks further into the living room. 

“Just a little relaxation for us since you’ve been too hard lately.”

She smiles and as she tries to sit down, she’s stopped by Peter giving her a reusable shopping bag full of hoodies. “Pete, you’re too sweet.” She squeezes his hand and puts on a hoodie over her t-shirt. 

She knows that he worries about her not eating enough food, but she’d told him that it’s not for *that* reason. “You’re too cute.” Finally, she sits down next to him and feels a pull as she’s leaning closer to his shoulder. 

Peter likes to cuddle. Noted. 

After a few moments of silence, Peter sighs and places a kiss onto the top of her soft curls and says, “I love you.” He feels her body go stiff as a reaction. 

He sighs and continues on, “I know you have bad luck getting close to people, but let me be your good luck charm. Because I’ve made up my mind, and I rarely change that; We were brought together for a reason. I won’t fuck that up.”

She relaxes against his shoulder. She doesn’t truly know how to react to this sort of thing, so she does the only thing she knows; she squeezes his thumb three times. 

He knows what that means and takes it as the best gift he’s ever received. Handing her the remote, he says one more thing. 

“Pick the movie, Em.”


End file.
